sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dirge (Steelcinnabuns)
|Image=File:dirge.png |Caption='Dirge'. |Age=Unknown |Gender=Male |Species=Hybrid (Machine/Chaos Energy) |Alignment=Evil |Height=7ft 5in (2.3 meters) |Weight=410lbs (186kg) |Ablity= Special Abilites |Friends=None |Rivals=None |Enemies=None }}Dirge is a fan character created by Steelcinnabuns. He is a villain character that is a fusion of Negative Chaos Energy and parts of the Egg Carrier 2. He is a creature searching for any remaining remnants of Negative Chaos Energy, so he can grow in power and destroy all of existence. He currently resides in numerous areas, as he is constantly on the move, being attracted to the Chaos Energies. History During the destruction brought upon by Perfect Chaos, Dr. Eggman made an attempt to subdue the creature with the use of the Egg Carrier 2. Unfortunately, Perfect Chaos was able to defeat Eggman by firing a massive laser at the flying warship, sending it crashing into the ocean while Eggman escaped. After a large scale battle, Super Sonic was able to subdue and neutralize Perfect Chaos's negative energies with his own use of positive chaos energies. As weeks went by, traces of positive and negative chaos energy began forming, drawing closer to different sources, most of which eventually crystallized into tiny Chaos Shards. However, a massive concentration of Negative Chaos Energy residue remained on the scrapped remains of the Egg Carrier 2, due to how it was decimated. This large amount of energy manifested itself into a being that was fusion of both Chaos Energy and weaponry from the Egg Carrier 2. Due to being a manifestation of Perfect Chaos's rage, the now self-dubbed Dirge finds itself naturally seeking out more Negative Chaos Energy sources to slowly build in power and lay waste to all who stand in his way. Personality As originating from a large source of Negative Chaos Energy, Dirge is nearly always seething with rage. However, despite this, he is able to make crucial calculations, due to him also being part machine, allowing him to actually process his thoughts effectively. Despite this intelligent side to Dirge, he can be easily be pushed into conflict due to his barely-contained anger and he will engage in combat at minimal provocation. Dirge is also capable of being surprisingly curious, despite his primary goal to destroy any and all things to become more powerful. Sometimes he'll take the time to observe his surroundings and even some living creatures that manage to pique his interest. Powers and Abilities As a fusion of chaos energy and machine, Dirge has many different abilities that make him an extremely dangerous entity. 'Supercomputer Brain:'Having machinery fused into him, Dirge is able to efficiently analyze targets and locations to proceed in the most beneficial way. He can scan enemies and perform calculations in less than a blink of an eye to find the best way to approach them, which gives him the illusion of clairvoyance. He is also immune to hacking attempts. 'Super Strength:'The imposing figure of Dirge possesses quite the large amount of strength. His chaos arm is rather large and can pack quite the wallop. It can also lift and crush incredibly heavy material. 'Density Control:'Dirge's Chaos Energy elements possess the ability to increase or decrease in hardness, allowing him to survive blunt trauma. However this power is limited, as he cannot fully solidify or liquefy, due to the presence of his machine elements. 'Elongation Ability:'Similar to the original Chaos, Dirge has the ability to elongate his Chaos Energy limbs, allowing for somewhat far-ranged combat. He also possesses two long tendrils on his back, which can also stretch. 'Egg Carrier Weaponry:'Dirge's large machine half holds a number of deadly weaponry, which aids him in long ranged combat. Possessing a number of rapid energy blasters, homing missiles launchers and deadly lasers. Coupled with his computer brain, he can become deadly accurate with his arsenal. Weaknesses As imposing as his raw strength and impressive weapons may seem, Dirge does have his share of weaknesses that do make him prone to failure. Though he has an impressive calculative ability, he is still easily agitated. When angered enough, he'll fly into a rage making his accuracy and fighting ability go down dramatically. Not only does this actually make him easier to handle but it also can tire him out if he over exerts his own energy. Dirge is also quite a slow character, having to lumber his large frame from area to area. Coupled with his lack of real grace and off-center appearance, it can be difficult for him to close the distance on enemies from very far distances. Also despite being immune to hack attempt into his brain, he is still susceptible to electromagnetic pulses, stunning him. In fact, he is very weak to electric based attacks in general, as his liquid-esque body will amplify the attack, damaging him greatly. Critical Dirge When Dirge acquires enough Negative Chaos Energy, he will make a radical transformation into a massively powerful being, known as Critical Dirge. In this form, his appearance changes dramatically, to a giant serpent creature. Critical Dirge's weaponry is increased, possessing an equal amount of weaponry to the Egg Carrier 2. He also possesses the ability to fire large deadly energy beams from his mouth. In addition to his massive weapon gains, he also gains the ability to fly, being propelled by a series of wings and boosts. These enhancements allow him to speed through the skies quite fast. Coupled with the fact that he is also insanely durable in this form, he can even use his own body as a weapon. Basic Stats Theme Song Black - Sevendust Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Category:Elemental Abilities